Zoey's Birthday Wish Threesome
by Hellflores
Summary: It's Zoey's birthday and she's celebrating it with Mike and Cameron. After blowing out her wish, the boys asked what was her wish... in which she told them she wanted to have fun with them both tonight. A MxMxF threesome fic, and this was co-written by me and AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher. Also, today is my 5 year anniversary of joining Fanfiction, enjoy the fic.


**Hello there, everyone. This fic here is for my 5 year anniversary of joining Fanfiction. Throughout the five years, I've read amazing, emotional, and magnificent Total Drama fanfic, wrote some of my own and met some amazing people who soon became the best of friends I've ever had.**

 **Anyway, this fanfic is my 2nd MxMxF threesome fic, my 2nd MxZxC threesome fic and also... this was co-written by me and AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher. Enjoy the fic :)**

It was on a calm April evening, today was Zoey Roth's birthday. She gotten phone calls from her friends she made during Total Drama and from her parents as well. It has been only 2 years since Total Drama All Stars, ever since then, she and Mike have been living a nice life together.

Right now, she is celebrating the rest of her birthday with her boyfriend, Mike Peterson and their best friend, Cameron Corduroy Wilkins at Mike and Zoey's house that they bought with the million dollars Mike won. "Happy birthday, Zoey!" Mike and Cameron both said with a smile on their faces as they placed down Zoey's birthday cake. It was had white frosting that has strawberries and cherries on top of it and a lit candle on the center.

"Aw, Thanks guys." Zoey said, smiling sweetly while Mike and Cameron smiled back at her. Mike walked up to his girlfriend and said, 'Nothing is too much for you.' Mike kissed her cheek, making her blush a bit as Cameron gave her a friendly hug. 'Go on, make a wish' Zoey closed her eyes and soon blew out the candle.

"So... what you wished for?" Mike asked her with a smirk as Zoey only giggled while also blushing a bit. Cameron soon asked, 'Something wrong, Zoey?' Zoey shook her head 'No' as she soon said 'No, nothing's wrong. But... if I told you both my birthday wish, you might think it's kinda crazy.' Mike and Cameron both look a bit shocked as Cameron soon said

"What? Come on, Zoey. No we won't, we promise." Mike nodded and continued on, 'Yeah, we promise we won't think it's crazy.' Zoey knew them both very well and could trust them. So, she soon took a breath in and soon told them her birthday wish. 'I wished that I would have some fun with you two.' Zoey's face blushed very more while she smiled shyly. Mike and Cameron both were a little confused.

"Have fun?" Mike said as Cameron continued on for his tall friend, 'You mean like... playing games, watching a movie together, dancing, or something like that?' Zoey once again shook her head and soon admit to them both.

"No... I mean... having fun like... having a threesome." Zoey blushed even more, looking like a cherry while Mike and Cameron both blushed deeply, same as Zoey, as they both looked kinda shocked. 'For real?' The two asked as Zoey replied with a nod. "Yeah... I mean... you two don't have to do it if you don't want to." Mike and Cameron took a moment to think about this. Soon enough, they both had their answer. 'I don't mind at all.' Mike said while Cameron also said, 'Same here.' Hearing that, Zoey hugged them both and said, "Really?! Thank you so much you guys!"

Mike and Cameron both smiled a bit as they hugged her back, "No problem, Zoey. Besides, it is your birthday." Zoey replied back, 'Yeah, hehehe.' Soon enough, the trio headed up to Mike and Zoey's room to get ready. Once inside, the trio soon removed their clothes off except for their undergarment, Mike wore a dark blue boxer, Cameron wore white briefs and Zoey wore her dark red lacy bra and panties. "I can't believe we're all doing this." Cameron said, while removing his glasses.

"It is kinda crazy... but I know it'll be fun." Mike said, trying his best to sound confident for this. Zoey smiled sweetly as she said, 'Yeah... so how should we start this off?' Zoey asked with a sly smile on her face. Mike and Cameron both thought for a second, until Mike came up with one. "Well... how about we start off with you sucking our cocks." Zoey smiled with excitement while Cameron blushed deeply but soon said, 'Oh, okay then.'

"Awesome! Let's do that!" Mike and Cameron both stood while Zoey walked towards them and soon started groping and grasping their bulges through their boxers/briefs. "Mmmm…" Zoey moaned with joy as she kept groping the boys cocks. 'Oh shit!' Mike and Cameron hissed and moaned pleasingly, enjoying Zoey's hands around their rods. Zoey's teasing was already making them both hard with excitement as she quickly removed their boxers/briefs. "Wow!" Zoey took a moment to admire Mike's 10 inched long Italian meat and Cameron's 9 inched long chocolate rod. "Mmmm… I love your cocks, they are huge! This is going to be fun!"

Soon enough, Zoey knee down and started pleasing the boys. She first started licking her man's Italian sausage while she slowly stroked Cameron's chocolate rod. "Mmmmm!" Zoey moaned sweetly, already loving their cocks. Mike and Cameron both moaned and groaned in pleasure, loving Zoey's hot mouth and her soft hands against their cocks.

"Oh yeah!" Mike said, biting his lips while Cameron said back, 'This is so good!' Zoey smiled as she soon said to them both, 'Aw, thank you boys.' Mike and Cameron smiled and said, "You're welcome, birthday girl." Zoey soon switches to Cameron as she started licking his cock while also started stroking Mike's cock but went harder. "Oh Zoey!" Mike moaned as Cameron said, 'Mmmm! So good!' Zoey soon had a playfully smile on her face, 'Hehehehe...' Zoey soon increased the fun as she started sucking Cameron's cock hard. 'Mmmmmm!' Zoey muffled a sweet moan as Cameron grunted and said

"Holy shit! Ohhhh yeah!" Cameron bit his lips in pleasure while Mike watched his girlfriend on their buddy's chocolate rod. Zoey then switched to Mike's cock, sucking him with great pleasure. 'Oh fucking god!' Mike grunted through his teeth as he and Cameron both started rubbing Zoey's cherry red hair softly, making her both as she soon started switching between both their cocks every 30 seconds. She would suck Mike's cock then switch to Cameron's cock, she even suck them both at the same time.

Soon enough, it was getting close, Mike and Cameron both felt a rush inside their bodies. "OH GOD!" Mike grunted as Cameron said 'Zoey, I think Mike and I are gonna cum soon!' Hearing that, Zoey stopped her sucking and started stroking both their cocks hard and fast, 'Then give me both of your hot cum!' Zoey opened her mouth wide, sticking out her tongue as she kept stroking until it was time.

"OHHHHHHHH!" Mike and Cameron groaned and moaned deeply as they exploded all over Zoey's mouth and face. "Oh yeah..." Mike and Cameron sighed with ease and bliss as Zoey moaned sweetly and soon swallowed their cum that was in her mouth. 'Mmmm! Sweet, salty and fruity, it was so good!' Cameron and Mike smiled a bit as Cameron replied to Zoey's comment, 'Thanks, Zoey.' Mike, however, smirked at his hot girlfriend and soon said, "Now, it's our turn, birthday girl."

Zoey nodded while smiling sweetly, as she soon sat on the bed and soon removed both her bra and panties, showing off her fully nude body. "Wow!" Mike and Cameron were at awed while also blushing deeply. Zoey giggled as she removed her pigtails, freeing her hair and soon said, while smiling like a sexy goddess. 'What you like to do?' Mike and Cameron both replied with a playful smirk, "To pleasure you."

Mike and Cameron soon walked towards Zoey as Mike knee down and started licking his girlfriend's sweet pussy while Cameron started licking, groping and sucking on Zoey's breasts. "Mmmm!" Both of them moaned with pleasure, Mike loved the taste of Zoey's wet pink slit while Cameron enjoyed sucking and feeling her 32 B-cupped sized muffins. 'Oh yeah, mmmm! So good!' Zoey moaned, giggled, and gasped sweetly and in pleasure, loving being pleased by both Mike and Cameron.

Mike and Cameron both kept going, they would switch places, Cameron licked Zoey's pussy while Mike sucked and licked her breasts. Soon enough, they both started licking her breasts greatly while they also rubbed and fingered her wet flower hole, making Zoey moaned even more. Already, Zoey was getting more and more hornier by the second that she wanted them both to pound her immediately. "Mike, Cameron, fuck me please!" Hearing that, Mike and Cameron stopped their titty licking and said with a surprised look, 'Really? Now?'

"Please... I'm having too much fun!" Zoey pleaded as she also did a cute puppy dog eye beg. Mike and Cameron both didn't want to disappoint her, especially on her birthday and they couldn't say no to a face like that. 'Well... okay then.' Mike with a nod while Cameron did the same, 'Alright then.' Zoey soon smiled with joy as she hugged them both. Soon enough, Mike and Zoey switched places, Mike sat on the edge of the bed while Zoey sat on his lap, facing him. 'Ready birthday girl?' Mike asked with a grin while Cameron came close and held Zoey's waist gently. Zoey nodded while saying, "Yes I am! Give me everything you got!"

"Okay then!" The two nodded as they soon began to fuck Zoey in both holes, Mike fucked her pussy while Cameron fucked her ass. However, once they were inside her, the trio both wide their eyes and said, 'Holy shit!' The trio stopped what they were doing as they gasped, Mike and Cameron didn't realized that Zoey was this tight while she didn't knew that both of them were this hard. 'Okay... maybe go slow first, okay?' Mike and Cameron nodded while saying, "Okay then." Soon, the trio resumed as Mike and Cameron fucked Zoey slowly yet passionately, making them all moan and groan in pleasure. "Oh wow! So fucking good!" The boys grunted pleasingly while Zoey moaned in replied

"I agree! Ohhhh!" Zoey soon kissed Mike on the lips, causing the two to share a sweet and passionate kiss while Cameron joined in by kissing Zoey' neck and also groping her breasts, making her moan through her kiss as they kept going. "Mmmmm!" The trio all moaned in sweet pleasure, loving their hot double penetration moment right now, Mike loved feeling Zoey's tight womb against his hot rod, Cameron enjoyed how tight her ass is while Zoey loved their slow yet rough thrust inside of her.

They kept going, fucking Zoey slowly yet passionately still until Zoey started getting used to their fucking, loving it enough for them to go harder now. Zoey stopped her kiss and said, "Harder you two! Go harder now, please!" Mike and Cameron replied back to her, 'You got it, Zoey!' Mike and Cameron soon increased their pace, pounding Zoey harder and passionately. 'Oh yeah!' Mike and Cameron groaned in pleasure, loving how hard they're fucking Zoey now while she moaned and screamed in pleasure as she said, "Ohhhh! Yes!" Zoey resumed her kiss with Mike while Cameron continued groping her breasts. "Mmmmm! Thank you two again." Zoey thanked them once again as they said,

"You're welcome, birthday girl!" The trio kept going, not holding back. Mike and Cameron kept pounding Zoey harder and harder, making her moan and scream in absolute pleasure. Soon enough, the trio felt a burning rush from inside themselves. 'I'm gonna cum so hard!' Zoey shouted as Mike did the same, "Me too!" Cameron soon screamed, 'Same here!' Zoey soon said them both, 'Cum all over me!'

Mike and Cameron stopped as Zoey laid on her bed while fingering and rubbing herself hard as Mike and Cameron both stroked their cocks hard. "Here it comes!" The boys said at the same time as Zoey soon screamed in absolute pleasure, 'OHHHHH, FUCK!' She soon climaxed hard all over her fingers and on the bed until Mike and Cameron soon climaxed hard, covering her face, chest and mouth with their hot cum. "OH YEAH!" Mike and Cameron both sighed while also smiling as Zoey moaned a bit, 'Mmmmm...' Zoey swallowed their cum once again and even licked some from her chest. 'That was so good!' The boys blushed and said, "Thanks, birthday girl."

After their hot threesome fun, the trio cleaned themselves off and headed back down to the living room, Zoey sighed and said, "Thanks again for making my birthday wish come true." Cameron replied with a chuckle and a blush, 'No problem, Zoey.' Mike nodded and said, 'It was pretty fun.' Zoey giggled while blushing as well, "Yeah, hehehe." Zoey once again hugged them both, "Thanks again." Mike and Cameron smiled, hugged her back and said, 'You're welcome.' Soon enough, the trio headed up to Mike and Zoey's room and got ready for bed.

"You two wouldn't mind if I sleep with you guys for tonight?" Cameron asked as Mike said, 'Not at all.' While Zoey said, 'Yeah...' The trio soon laid on the bed as Zoey said, 'Goodnight, boys.' Mike and Cameron then said, "Goodnight, birthday girl.' The trio soon fell asleep in a hugging position, after making Zoey's little birthday wish come true.

 **Done! Wow, that was fun to write. I hoped you all enjoyed that, and also thank you AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher for helping me with this fic. I hope the next five years here in Fanfiction will be fun. Bye for now, everyone. :)**


End file.
